omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Orcus
Character Synopsis Orcus was a demon lord and one of the first rulers of the Abyss. Orcus was typically described as having the head and legs of a goat, although with ram-like horns, a bloated body, bat-like wings, and a long tail. Orcus started his existence as a mortal on the Prime Plane where he was apparently a wicked spellcaster of some sort, most probably a priest to some dark deity. After his death, his soul, like the souls of all chaotic evil mortals, went to the Abyss and Orcus began his afterlife as a lowly larva. He ascended to the rank of demon lord, becoming the Prince of the Undead and ruling the layer of Thanatos, the Belly of Death. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A '| '''2-C '| '''2-C. 2-A '''via using The Last Word | '''2-A Verse: Dungeons & Dragons Name: Orcus, Tenebrous Gender: Male Age: Unknown, however it's very likely he's thousands of years old Classification: Demon Lord of The Abyss, Former Lesser Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Magic, Necromancy (Can reanimate and control the dead), Death Manipulation (Can induce death, pain, wounds, rot, and etc.), Summoning (Demons and undead), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Poison Sting, Can detect good/magic/thoughts, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Astral Projection, Forcefield Creation, Clairvoyance, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement/Statistics Reduction (Can decrease stats, blind and deafen opponents, can force a target to take part in a quest; if they don't they will receive massive stat losses and eventually will die), Reality Warping (Capable of altering reality), History Manipulation (The Wish spell can bend the past, present, and future to his well), Intangibility with Gaseous Form, Negative Energy, and Paralysis, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, comparable to gods who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Conceptual Manipulation, Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition as a Greater Deity (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation (Capable of mind controlling those who count as "chaotic" or evil" easily, or forcibly brainwashing "good" entities into being his mindless slaves. This should be on a similar scale to Lolth, who can mind control the drow on the scale of an infinite multiverse) Memory Manipulation (Tenebrous was capable of wiping the memories of others to prevent them from interfering with his plans), Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Power Nullification (Capable of dispelling or taking away magical abilities) Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Power Bestowal, Can negate regeneration on his level temporarily via Chill Touch, Time Stop, Regeneration and Immortality Nullification with the Last Word, Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level '(Should be no weaker than the Abomination that was heating the core of the planet) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Maintains his own Space-Time that contains multiple layers within them. On par with Demogorgon, who shook an infinite realm. The strongest of The Demon Lords, as such is superior to those who can manipulate the inner workings of The Space-Time Realms, as well as form them to begin with) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Lesser than before, however is still capable of fighting other lesser Deities such as Maanzecorian). 'Multiverse Level+ '(The Last Word is a spell so potent that even greater gods can be instantly killed such as Primus, Tomeri, and Camaxtli, whom are comparable to Vecna at the height of his power) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Gaining the full extend of his wand's power allowed him to wreck chaos across the infinite multiverse, including being able to decimate even greater gods with nothing more than a mere whisper of his Last Word spell) [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed:]' Supersonic+ (Far, far above those who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors, which were calc'd to be this fast ) | Infinite ''(''Orcus within their own layers are not dependent on Time but actually the latter. Time relies on The Orcus and they can act when Time itself is at a hault) | '''Infinite | '''Infinite' Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Universal | Likely Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Continent Level '| '''Multi-Universe Level '(Casually survives fatal encounters with other Demon Lords, whom themselves are comparable to Orcus) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Battled the Illithid deity Maanzecorian). 'Multiverse Level+ '''via The Last Word's Protection (Seemingly has protection from the powers of The Greater Gods, including powerful ones such as Primus, Tomeri, and Camaxtli were unable to touch Orcus with such spell) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(After having gained the power of both The Wand and The Last Word, he was viewed as an invincible being and a genuine threat to The Greater Gods. Wasn't defeated until they figured out how to nullify both objects) 'Stamina: Infinite '''as he doesn't require sleep or a source of nourishment 'Range: Extended Melee Range with standard abilities. Multi-Universal 'with Astral Projections. '''Multiversal+ '''with The Wand and or The Last Word 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius, possesses an intellegence rating of 20, which is vastly above almost all mortals but inferior to some other demons such as Malcanthet. However, Orcus is incredibly insane, and devoted to ending life at all costs. '''Weaknesses: The Last Word will consume Orcus without his divine status. Should The Last Word be nullified, Orcus will be reverted to his previous state of power Versions: Avatar | Orcus/Demon Lord | Tenebrous | With the Last Word and Wand of Orcus Other Attributes List of Equipment: Wand of Orcus (Causes instant death to most beings without huge magical enhancements, furthers his own magical powers) | The knowledge of the Last Word | The Last Word and the Wand of Orcus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Crazy Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Males Category:Flight Users Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projectors Category:History Benders Category:Acid Benders Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Fear Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Holy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Existence Erasers Category:One Hit Kill Category:Probability Benders Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regenerators Category:Gods Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2